Letters to the People's Republic of China
by saya-taroppyu
Summary: Big brother China is now accepting letters from everyone, with a big panda hug, aru! Drop the letter in the Reviews or the happy Daigou's PMs! Note: Now 100% postage free, all molotov cocktails, and aphrodisiacs made in Russia and France respectively will not be accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

"_Nihao!_ China shall write letters too, _aru_!"

* * *

Dear everybody,

Please send your letters to China through reviews or PMs of the happy _daigou _under China. China will be very happy to have your letters, indeed!

China welcomes mail from unrecognised countries, with a wide panda hug, too.

(Molotov cocktails, imported from Russia, and aphrodisiacs made in France, will not be allowed in postage)

* * *

**_Daigou_'s Note**: I am genuinely Chinese, and will try my best! Thank you very much for future letters, your kindness is very much appreciated.

您们也能用华文来写信给我！(You may also write letters in Chinese!)


	2. Ran Mao

**Ran-Mao says**:

Nǐ hǎo zhōngguo. Nǐ tā mā dì nàme kě'ài! Wǒ zhǐshì xiǎngyǒngbào nǐ shí, wǒ kàn dàole, nǐ méiyǒu xìn lái, wǒ shì guòyúxīngfèn, wǒ jiān jiàozhe zhème duō U Wǒ yǒu zhème duō wèntí nǐ,zhōngguó!Wèishéme nǐ de tóufǎ zhème zhǎng de shíjiān?Wǒ xǐhuannǐ de tóufǎ, dàn wǒ xiǎng nǐ shì yīgè nǚrén! D: Nǐ xǐhuanYAOI?Wǒ zhèyàng zuò, wǒ xǐhuan tā.Shénme shì nǐ zuì xǐhuan depèiduì ma?Wǒ xǐhuan zhōngguó X èluósī Nǐ zěnme shēnghuó, nǐ dexiōngdì jiěmèi ne?Ma gèng yǒu tài kě'àile! Nǐ wèishéme dǎ nǐshì zuì hǎo de, tāmen dōu zài dònghuà hé mànhuà de yī xiǎobùfèn?

Wǒ ài nǐ zhōngguó!

**Translation by the _daigou_**: Hello China. You're so cute! I just want to hug you tight. When I saw that you had not received any letters yet, I was so excited that I screamed a lot. I have so many questions for you, China! Why is your hair so long all the time? I do like your hair, but it makes me think that you're a woman! D: Do you like YAOI? By doing this, I like it. What is your favourite OTP? I like China x Russia. How is life for you, and how about your brothers and sisters? Ma is even cuter than before! Why do they beat you in anime and manga productions, the part where you're supposed to be the best at?

I love you China!

* * *

**China Says:**

亲爱的蓝猫-

哎呀啊啊 冷静下来一点！你写信给了我 我好高心，也听到了你觉得我可爱的消息，也更加高心。来来，抱抱一下~~ 但是呢-

你看~~ 这个时代的年轻人都一样的- 跟长辈讲话的时候 连一次'您'的臣服也没用！！哎呀啊啊 太过分了吧啊如-

我把头发留长的原因是因为我觉得长头发是很优雅的。俄罗-啊啊 有人也想要我把头发留长的。

什-什-什么啊如？？女-女-女人？？你-你-你太过分了阿如！QAQ 你-你-正在欺负我啊如！- 哭泣-

... YAOI? 我-我-我-不知道YAOI的-的-任何东-东西！！你-你-别问我！去问韩国弟弟，或是文日本弟弟吧！不-不询问我！O/O

我最喜欢的配对就是美国x英国，也喜欢德国x意大利呀 (不训跟他们讲！)-! O/O 是谁跟你讲俄罗斯和我的关系？？ 是不是俄罗斯替你去问这个问题？？

俄罗斯阿如！_你啊啊_！

我的现状不错呀。其实，我好担心我和日本弟弟的关系。我也希望把钓鱼岛的这个事情赶紧解决。 ：(

我最讨厌的就是跟兄弟妹们吵架。我曾经拜访过了台湾，香港和韩国。香港和台湾感冒了。听说日本也开始感冒了。但韩国一点病也没有。可能是因为了他KPOP的哪一个行业，把他的经济拉上来！

谁是Ma这一个人？

漫画与动画片的哪个部分。。。谁说我是最差的？哎呀啊啊啊啊入。别听日本低低地和韩国弟弟的废话！他们太过分了阿如！- 哭泣-

夜已深了，我该去睡觉了。当成一个国家是很累死的，你知道吗？

下次再谈啦。希望早日能收到你的信，蓝猫。：）

祝好啊如，

中国

PS: 熊猫朋友打个招呼！^^

**Translation by the _daigou_: **Dear Ran Mao,

Aiyaaa, calm down! I'm really happy that you wrote me a letter, and of course thank you for the complimemts! I'm very happy. Come here~ Give me a hug! However-

You see- All the youngsters of this generation are all the same- Whenever they talk to their elders, they won't even use the appropriate honorific! Aiyaa, that's too much _aru_-

The reason why I grow my hair out and keep it that way, is because I find long hair to be rather elegant and refined. Russi- Aa, a certain somebody wants me to keep it long too.

_W-w-what, aru_? _A w-w-woman? _You- That's too much _aru_! QAQ Y-You're bullying me, _aru! _-cries-

... YAOI? _I- I- I-_ do not know anything about it! Don't ak me! Go ask Japan, or Korea, anyone but me! I ban you from ever asking!

The pairings I like are USUK and GerIta (You can't tell them that!)-! O/O Who told you about Russia and I? Was it Russia who pulled you up to this?

_Russia, aru! You!_

I am perfectly fine. However, i do worry about the relationship between Japan and I. I really hope the bicker over the Senkaku/Diaoyu islands is resolved quickly. :( I just hate it when I fight with my siblings.

I just visted Taiwan, Hong Kong and Korea recently. Taiwan and Hong Kong seem to be coming down with a nasty cold. I heard that Japan might be having one soon, too. Oddly enough, Korea seems perfectly fine. It must be the KPOP that is pulling up his economy.

Who is Ma?

About the manga and anime- Which ever country said that I was the worst at it? Aiyaaa _aru. _Don't listen to Japan and Korea's idiotic ramblings (they're contagious). They're so mean! -cries-

It is deep into the night, and I should probably get some sleep. Being a country is pretty tiring, you know?

We'll talk next time. I hope to receive your letter soon, Ran Mao. :)

Well wishes, _aru,_

China

PS: My friend Panda says hi! ^^

* * *

**_Daigou's_ Note:** It was a little hard to translate, but I'm glad I could :).

Please send your letters to China through reviews or PMs of the happy _daigou _under China.

Thank you very much for future letters, your kindness is very much appreciated.

您们也能用华文来写信给我！(You may also write letters in Chinese!)


	3. 2P China

**2P-China Says:**

Ni hao my counterpart,

This is your 2p self. I'm trapped in the Hetaoni mansion by this crazy admin

forcing me to write letters to other countries and fans. Please help 1p Brazil and Guam rescue me!

From,

2p China

* * *

**China Says:**

****Dear 2P-China,

Wow, _aru!_

England used to nag at us really loudly, telling us that if we didn't stop making fun of his food, (Which I never did, _aru_), he would send one of us over to meet our parallel selves (Which 2P means, I guess, _aru), _and I never thought that it was possible, but...

Hey, if the man can see fairies and such, why wouldn't be a parallel world be possible, too, _aru?_

_Aiyaaa_! I'm sorry to hear that you've been trapped inside the HetaOni mansion... :(

Somehow, the name sounds really familiar, _aru. _I can't exactly put a finger as to where I have heard that name before. But, I do know that it probably is't a good memory, _aru._

__And who is this crazy admin, _aru? _Trapping a nation inside a godforsaken mansion, and then _forcing_ them to write letters to other countries and fans? No,_ no, __aru!_ How horrible!

You write letters because you want to, not because someone forces you to! QAQ

Give that admin a hit on the head with a wok, _aru! _You won't regret it_, __aru!_

Poor you, _aru!_ I shall go send for Panda to find Brazil, and Guam. You will find help soon, my parallel self, _aru! _

__I promise, _aru!_

__Well wishes _aru,_

__China

PS: I'm sorry that there were more '_arus' _than usual. It comes out when I'm nervous.

* * *

**_Daigou's_ Note: **I hope it wasn't too short for your liking. Take care, 2P-China! Keep your wok with you at all times!

Please send your letters to China through reviews or PMs of the happy _daigou _under China.

Thank you very much for future letters, your kindness is very much appreciated.

您们也能用华文来写信给我！(You may also write letters in Chinese!) ^^


	4. Wisconsin

**Wisconsin Says:**

Dear Mr. China

Hello this is Wisconsin one of Americas daughters. We met once when my dad took me with to a meeting I was the short dark haired girl in black who asked you where the meeting room was. I doubt you remember that though.

So how have you been? I hope your doing well. Has anything intestine (interesting) happened

lately?

Sincerely

Samantha Lyn Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S

I sent with the letter some of my homemade fudge and ice cream. I hope you like them.

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Wisconsin,

Oh, so you're one of America's daughters _aru_!

I think I... remember you, _aru_. I really liked your hair!

It has been a long time since America brought any of his children to the World Meetings, though.

I am fine, thank you very much, _aru! _So well mannered! America has taught you well! OWO

About my activities... Nothing much, I suppose... Unless-

Japan still hasn't visited me.

I haven't visited him either.

Maybe, maybe, if it's not too huge a favour to ask, _aru, _maybe you could ask your Dad to talk to Japan?

I don't feel good about the whole thing, _aru_.

It hurts when we fight. And then after every argument, I get a head ache, _aru, _and then Russia has to make my tea for me (His tea doesn't taste horrible. I feel really embarrassed to trouble him, that's all).

I feel really embarrassed now, asking you this favour, _aru_...

I've been with him, ever since I first picked him up in the bamboo forest. But now, we're not talking at all.

Right, enough of this gloomy talk! Thank you for the desserts, I really appreciate them! ^^ _Xie xie aru!_

Well wishes _aru,_

China

PS: Russia and Panda loved the fudge. ^^

* * *

**_Daigou's _Note:**

Please send your letters to China through reviews or PMs of the happy _daigou _under China.

Thank you very much for future letters, your kindness is very much appreciated.

您们也能用华文来写信给我！(You may also write letters in Chinese!) ^^


	5. Italy

**Italy Says:**

Ciao!

Ve China, you too? Wow, I never thought that you would be writing letters to

everybody! I hope that everything is going alright with that!

I have some questions that I have kept in mind for a looong time! ...P-Please

don't hurt me for asking... Ve China, how did Russia and you start to date?

Weren't you afraid of him? H-He's kind of s-scary, if you know what I mean...

Oh, and Germany said today that you might become one with him one of this

days! You won't disappear, will you? Please don't! I don't want you to!

*cries*

Hoping that everything will be fine,

Italia

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Italy,

_Nihao aru! :D _Yes, I'm writing letters now, _aru_. One can only spend so many days with his Panda and a certain Russian.

Everything is fine, don't worry, _aru! _I have not received any weird or sexually perverted messages yet.

(Though Russia would have done something about the message sender QAQ)

Thanks to Ran Mao, my parallel self, Wisconsin and you included, I have messages to send, and people to talk with, _aru. _^^ I don't feel that lonely anymore. Even though Russia is with me most of the time, Belarus _will_ get into some sort of trouble, and Russia will then, have to leave to sort it out.

-huffs- I won't hurt you for asking questions, _aru,_ Italy! That would be as bad as Russ- I mean, a certain someone. I don't do that, _aru!_

Let me see, _aru... _I supposed it started when he was in his late teens, or about that age, I suppose.

You know, that age.

He kept asking me about liking people. And other countries.

I then guessed that there had to be a country, or at least someone, that he liked. But he would not tell me, _aru! _Getting him to tell me was like trying to pry that iron water pipe out of his hands, _aru!_

__He spent most of his time with me, around me and such, and he was a familiar presence in my home. He knew what I liked to eat, to do. He knew what movies I liked to watch, which Kitty-chan I needed to hug. He cooked for me too. He even slept over sometimes, _aru... _

So, one night, when it was raining, and I couldn't sleep (I was reading a book in bed), he came in, sat on the bed, and looked like he was going to _die_ of misery.

Then he asked me to, _aa, _'become one' with him.

(Not in that way though, aru!)

At first, I thought he was kidding, and when I realised that he wasn't- I felt like cold, leftover tea.

I kept quiet for a while, then told him that we could try it out. He was looking really miserable, and sometimes, when you have known a person for so long, you know how they are exactly like, and you realise that you actually like them in _that_ way, because they are whom they are...

It shocked me too, _aru._ I didn't think that i could feel for anyone in that way, especially Russia.

And then I let him sleep in my bed that night, _aru._

__Russia... is rather intimidating, yes. But he is not all that bad.

I don't think you know this, but Russia comes to me sometimes, and just buries his face in my collar, and he starts to cry quietly. I don't dare ask to ask him if it was Belarus, again or another dead sunflower, _aru. _

- Wait a moment! Did Russia bully you or Romano _again, aru_?

_Russia! You!_

__He can be scary to me too, sometimes. I remember this one time, I was halfway naked, and ready to start bathing. I _swear__, I locked the door, but he was just standing there, smiling as if he was waiting for me to see him, __aru._

__Needless to say, he was not allowed into my bed for a few nights. QAQ

As for the 'become one ' issue, don't you worry, Italy. I have years and years of culture flowing strong in my bones, _aru_. I'll never disappear, _aru_!

(Though Russia crushes me sometimes while we're sleeping.)

Right, I think I'm done with your questions now, _aru_. Thank you for the letter, Italy, I hope to hear from you soon, _aru_! Good night, _aru_!

Well wishes _aru,_

__China

PS: Tell Germany I said hi, _aru! _I'll send you some noodle recipes next time! ^^

* * *

**_Daigou's_ Note: **Just in case you guys didn't know, the concept of pasta started in China, before it spread to Eastern Europe via Marco Polo (or so Wikipedia says). China and Italy are practically pasta/noodle buddies! XD

Please send your letters to China through reviews or PMs of the happy _daigou _under China.

Thank you very much for future letters, your kindness is very much appreciated.

您们也能用华文来写信给我！(You may also write letters in Chinese!) ^^


	6. Kiku

**Japan Says:**

China,

Ah, you are sending letters as well? Everyone is sending letters recently it seems.

Besides that, how have you been doing?

Sincerely,

Honda Kiku

* * *

**China Says:**

Kiku.

Yes. I am

sending letters. Everybody

is doing

it.

I don't know, Kiku.

I don't know how I am doing right now,

without y

I don't know.

I don't know, Kiku.

where have you been?

Yao.


	7. Portugal

**Portugal Says:**

Olá, China.

Sou eu, Portugal,

It's been a while since we've had a decent conversation, so when I saw you were answering questions I figured why not, sim?

In fact it's been thirteen years, sim? Ever since the handover of Macau, how is he doing by the way?

Now don't get me wrong I'm still mad at you! I will not forget that moment when i had to hand over o meu querido Macau.

Still it's been long enough,sim? I'm sick with the euro crisis, so i decided to stop being uma cadela rancoroso and try to reconcile.

So how about it China, amigos?

Just to sweeten the deal, I've sent over some pastelas de nata, hope you enjoy.

Pastries and Dancing for all,

Maria Henriqueta Lisboa-Carriedo (Portugal)

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Portugal,

Aiyaaa_ aru, _still mad at me? QAQ

Like the great Buddha said, "Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned,_ aru!"_

(I added the_ aru_)

Macau is fine, he is well and healthy _aru._ His economy is not bad too,_ aru!_ Furthermore, he is a good kid. He doesn't defy me like Ah Wan and Ah Xiang, _aru. =_w=

He still misses you, I think,_ aru. _How good and filial! You have taught him well,_ aru._

_... Aiyaaa! The Euro crisis?_

_Aiyaaaa, aru!_

You need help,_ aru? _

Why didn't you say so,_ aru?_

(You are still mad at me after all,_ aru... Aiyaaaa! A_)

I'm not sure if I can help you, Portugal, _aru. _My exchange rate is cheap, but that is what keep me going.

And the cosplay items, doujinshi, merchandise, clothes, BJDs, laptops, softwares from TaoBao, _ aru! :D _You should have your own version of my TaoBao!

However, right now, you probably need an exchange rate like Luxembourg's, or America's, even.

England has a very good exchange rate too,_ aru_! He is even richer than America, _ aru._

I suggest going over to England's house with a huge assortments of teas (especially black and _Tie GuanYin_), to negotiate out something. ^^

My letter to you is done here. Thank you, _ aru._

Good luck, _ aru!_

Well wishes_, aru,_

China

PS: _Xiexie _for the pastelas, _aru! _Panda and I enjoyed it while opening other letters to read and reply to.

* * *

**_Daigou's _Note:**

Please send your letters to China through reviews or PMs of the happy _daigou _under China.

Thank you very much for future letters, your kindness is very much appreciated.

您们也能用华文来写信给我！(You may also write letters in Chinese!) ^^


	8. Wisconsin 2

**Wisconsin Says:**

Dear Mr. China

Thank you I really like your hair.

Yea since the war, he's become very protective, I suppose he has a reason but I do want to be left alone sometimes.

That's good I'm glad to here you are well. Yes he did, he may be a bit hyper but when he's calm he's very polite.

Yea sure no problem, I could ask or just talk to him my self. Dad asked him to come over for one reason or another.

That sounds like me after a fight with Illinois except instead of Russia it's Michigan and lattes.

I really don't mind at all! Please don't feel bad.

Now you sound like Uncle England but I do really understand as much as I really can.

I don't mind all that much, a lot of my siblings talk about their problems with me. I'm glad that you enjoy it.

Sincerely

Wisconsin

P.S

I'm glad they enjoyed it too, I could send some more if you like.

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Wisconsin,

Thank you for the compliment, aru! ^^ I have absolutely no idea how anyone could like it, aru, especially since Russia keep running his fingers through it, aru...

_I mean_-

Really? _Aiyaaa_! Ah Wan and Ah Xiang are probably like that too, aru. I never realised, aru... Now wonder they are so rude, aru! QAQ Well, as for Korea, no, he just keeps sticking to me, unless Russia is around, I suppose, aru...

Kiku... is hard to comprehend, sometimes. I can't tell what he wishes to say, aru.

We've been with each other for so long. Like that, there's bound to be something left, isn't there? Between every conflict and so...

_England, aru? _Really?

(It's _not_ like that, Vanya. We're just old companions, aru. Now _stop_ reading my letters!)

I guess, some of himself might have rubbed off me during the AM/PM period, aru!

Well wishes, aru!

China

PS: It's alright, I have to rush off to your Dad's after this for a press meeting...


	9. Italy 2

**Italy Says:**

Ciao China!

Oh, I see! But I thought that you and Panda were best friends...? Ve... Did you have a fight?

That's great! But why would anyone write a perverted message to you...? A-And how would Russia take care of them?

Maybe I should cook them some pasta in appreciation! Yay, pasta! Oh, I didn't know that Russia leaves everytime Belarus does something wrong... I always thought that he was too scared of her to even approach her! But maybe he truly cares for her! Yay!

Thanks! Can I hug you? I really want to do so!

Oh, so that's how it happened! It sounds so sweet! Well... In a R-Russia's way...

Ve... In which other sense can that be interpreted? *totally oblivious*

R-Russia cries? Wahh! That's so sad! I know! I will give him pasta! He will surely cheer up if I do so!

Hm, Russia didn't do anything... But my fratello is in a bad mood lately... and he doesn't stop swearing... Ah, fratello don't say that! *sobs*

T-That's s-scary...

Um, doesn't it hurt when he does that? Even if you don't disappear, that's got to hurt! Ve...

Good night!

Hasta la pasta!

Italia

P.S: Okay! I will! Hey Germany! China says 'hi'! And that he won't disappear one night nor become one with him! *he gets up to search for him*

* * *

**China Says:**

****Dear Italy,

_Nihao_ aru! It is great to receive your letter again.

No no no, _aru_! OAO Aiyaaa, what made you think that? When I said, 'One can only spend so many days,' I meant that sometimes, you need to go out and see some new faces, that is all, aru. Aiyaaa, Italy!

Hmmm.

There are many things, that looking effeminate in a series, can do to you, aru... QAQ Luckily for you, aru, you have not been on the receiving side since your Chibitalia days.

Russia...

Russia... :)

He is a very good man, aru. He cares for those, around him, though he might not show it at times, aru.

Belarus... is a _very_ much different story. Aa, you could put it like in Korea's case..? A

Aiyaaa, give me a hug if you must, aru! ^^

Yes, Russia has his ways... :) Unfortunately, to others, it might not seem the same, aru!

Once, on my birthday, he made the Sanrio shop and its adjoining cafe open up, way, _way, _before operating hours, aru! Then he bought out the whole shop, right in front of my very eyes, aru!

If I hadn't been so happy, I would've probably been angry with him, aru... :)

Aa! Italy, I- I- _don't know_! _D-d-don't ask me_! Ask _Germany_ instead! Anyone but me! I ban you from ever asking!_ O/O_

__Everyone cries aru, Italy. No matter how often they show it or not, no matter how long they have or have not, they will be bound to have done so, or will bound to be, aru!

Why, I think _even_ Prussia cries... -whispers-

Pasta is good, aru! ^^ We share a common interest, aa, Italy, aru?

He hasn't, aru? O_O

Maybe, maybe...

Have you considered Spain to be the source of frustration, aru? I mean, aru, everytime I get frustrated, I swear too, aru (and then slap myself)!

I have seen the way Spain treats your _da ge, _and there seems to be something going on, aru... owo

Every time Russia rolls over me, I wake up, and as always, he is trapping my lower half with his entire body, aru.

So I smack his behind, until he wakes up and rolls back to his spot, aru. =_=

Aiyaaaa, Russia, really, aru...

Alright then, good night! ^^

Do write back soon!

Well wishes aru,

China

PS: Panda says hi! Tell Germany I said hi again, aru


	10. Saubures

**Saubures Says:**

You're writing letters to?! You're more popular than me... I only got one letter from Texas then it stopped.

2p Saubure: Maybe because you're so rude?

Saubure: What!? I'm not rude!

2p Saubure: Then why does your brother France say that you, his little sister give bad influence to other nations by using swear words and anger? You're always angry! Just like Germany... only with black Gothic Lolita dresses, a house that is alive ( meaning it actually breathes) there... there's even a headless ghost of a killer roaming around the house at night...! *cries* and your boyfriend is a once insane 2p!

Saubure: I wouldn't be angry if I wasn't surrounded by all of you idiots! (meaning her 2p self and insane friends) Okay time to introduce my maniac friends...

Lucy Yagiri - My human/ immortal friend who carries a giant battle ax and has issues of being overprotective which can go overboard and attack any stranger or random people I talk or send letters to. Basically she's a lunatic...

Kurumu Yamamoto- She's a Grim Reaper who's obsessed with anime and video games and modified a weed eater to be her death scythe. she's slightly more sane than Lucy.

Minami Yamamoto- Kurumu's twin sister who is also a Grim Reaper. She's quiet and can curse people just by knowing their full name. She's a little out there...

Angel Hikari- Another immortal human. She's only eight and a total brat. She pulls pranks everyday even though we have prank day once every month...and she tends to time travel. She brought home a T Rex once and wanted to keep it as a pet! She also has a road roller...

* Saubure get a headache just by talking about them*

Saubure: Ugh... That's it for now... I'm going to visit my neighbor Italy... his happy demeanor always get rid of my headaches.

2p Saubure: I guess I'll end it here then!

From,

1p & 2p Saubure

(( Saubure a small, French-speaking fictional European country, which stretches in a strip from Switzerland, through the alps between France and Italy, to the Mediterranean Sea.))

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Saubures,

Saubures: You, a female Germany aru? XD

Aiyaaaa, one Germany is enough, aru!

Your friends sound rather interesting! ^^

Italy is a wonderful person to talk to!

Well wishes aru,

China

PS: Maybe you could include a little bit more of yourself in the letter next time, aru?


	11. America

**America Says:**

No, I will NOT pay off the debt this year... maybe not ever, depending on this whole "fiscal cliff" situation...

I do have a possible solution. Since McDonalds is one of my companies, how about all proceeds from the McDonalds in your country are used to pay off the debt until I get this "fiscal cliff" thing dealt with.

* * *

**China Says:**

****Dear America,

Aiyaaa aru! You always claim to be the hero, America!

I know about your debts and the 'fiscal cliff' situation and the bill you just recently signed. I have already said in a statement, just a few days ago, regarding your economy. You know, the 'Stop political vetting'.

Though, I do agree, aru, that you do need a little help, aru...

Maybe I can just let it go.

Or maybe not, aru! A

First of all, stop calling Russia a 'commie'! He feels hurt whenever you do that, aru.

America, maybe you should take a little break with England. I know that there are some recent incidents which have made you stressed, aru...

Now would be a good time to have a little vacation, aru.

McDonalds? I don't see why not, aru, especially since I prefer the food from the old days...

But first, aru, do stop calling Russia a 'commie'!

Well wishes, aru,

China

PS: Your daughter, Wisconsin, is a very well-mannered and well-brought up girl!


	12. Kiku 2

**Japan Says:**

Yao,

Alright... That is... nice.

W-wha...? Well, um, I've been at my house? Yao-san, you saw me at the world conference just a week ago.

Sincerely,

Kiku

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Kiku…

Sorry, I guess I was overreacting about the whole thing, _aru_… ^^;

It's just that… You hardly visit anymore, _aru_! I have been worrying that you were mad at me for some… territorial disputes, _aru_.

Yes, I did see you at the last meeting. You were implementing some new military vision of yours, _aru_, changing the structures a little bit here and there… That's my Kiku, _aru_! :D

Do come over soon, _aru_! Even Vanya- I _mean_, Russia, has started to comment about how he sees less and less of you.

Well wishes, _aru,_

China (aka. Yao)


	13. Wisconsin 3

**Wisconsin Says:**

Dear Mr. China

Well I just think that your hair suits you very well.

Yea that's possible I never really saw the similarity before now.

Yes I've notices that he's hard to read to.

Yea that's exactly how I feel after a fight, except with Minnesota I have to watch for some unpleasant retribution for fighting with her ( don't be mistaken she's not like that with everyone just me).

Yes England, he tends to reminiss about the past a lot to.

That or it's just a natural part of growing older reminiscence.

Sincerely  
Wisconsin

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Wisconsin,

Thank you very much, _aru_! ^^ You're the only person who has ever told me that, other than Russ- I _mean_, a certain someone, _aru_! /

Calm, quiet and reserved, _aru_. _Aiya_… Sometimes, every time I shout at Korea for grabbing my chest (He wants to find breasts, _aru_! I so do not have breasts! D), I envy Japan for being able to keep so calm, _aru_. It must be tea.

Tea is good, _aru_! :D

_Aiyaaa_, poor you… It must be so hard to have so many _xiongdijiemei_, huh… I wonder how your father feels about it, _aru_!

Even only with Ah Wan, Ah Xiang, Japan and Korea, I still find them really, really hard to manage! I still remember, back in the old days, _aru_, they would Ah Wan, Ah Xiang and Korea would keep running amok through the house, breaking things, and shouting, _aru_…

Though, I could always rely on Japan to calm them down, _aru_.

Oh! And I have a feeling, _aru_, that Ah Wan and Ah Xiang are not happy, under me, but _aiyaa_, they're just not old enough, you see, _aru_..? Ah Xiang did get angry with me, once, about the Independence thing.

Once, about a few decades back, when I just went into Communism, I suppose Ah Xiang didn't like it, _aru_, and just stayed holed up in his room, _aru_, watching Bruce Lee movies, not coming down for dinner at all. :/

Oh, Wisconsin, _aru_… Old countries like England and I can't help but reminisce about the past, _aru_… I'm pretty sure that sometimes, we wonder if it was better, living back in the old days, _aru_.

Well, I'm done here, _aru_. Good luck with Minnesota, _aru_!

Well wishes, _aru_,

China


	14. Saubure 2

**Saubures Says:**

You're writing letters to?! You're more popular than me... I only got one letter from Texas then it stopped.

2p Saubure: Maybe because you're so rude?

Saubure: What!? I'm not rude!

2p Saubure: Then why does your brother France say that you, his little sister give bad influence to other nations by using swear words and anger? You're always angry! Just like Germany... only with black Gothic Lolita dresses, a house that is alive ( meaning it actually breathes) there... there's even a headless ghost of a killer roaming around the house at night...! *cries* and your boyfriend is a once insane 2p!

Saubure: I wouldn't be angry if I wasn't surrounded by all of you idiots! (meaning her 2p self and insane friends) Okay time to introduce my maniac friends...

Lucy Yagiri - My human/ immortal friend who carries a giant battle ax and has issues of being overprotective which can go overboard and attack any stranger or random people I talk or send letters to. Basically she's a lunatic...

Kurumu Yamamoto- She's a Grim Reaper who's obsessed with anime and video games and modified a weed eater to be her death scythe. she's slightly more sane than Lucy.

Minami Yamamoto- Kurumu's twin sister who is also a Grim Reaper. She's quiet and can curse people just by knowing their full name. She's a little out there...

Angel Hikari- Another immortal human. She's only eight and a total brat. She pulls pranks everyday even though we have prank day once every month...and she tends to time travel. She brought home a T Rex once and wanted to keep it as a pet! She also has a road roller...

* Saubure get a headache just by talking about them*

Saubure: Ugh... That's it for now... I'm going to visit my neighbor Italy... his happy demeanor always get rid of my headaches.

2p Saubure: I guess I'll end it here then!

From,

1p & 2p Saubure

(( Saubure a small, French-speaking fictional European country, which stretches in a strip from Switzerland, through the alps between France and Italy, to the Mediterranean Sea.))

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Saubures,

Saubures: You, a female Germany aru? XD

Aiyaaaa, one Germany is enough, aru!

Your friends sound rather interesting! ^^

Italy is a wonderful person to talk to!

Well wishes aru,

China

PS: Maybe you could include a little bit more of yourself in the letter next time, aru?


	15. 2P Saubure

**2P Saubure Says:**

Bonjour China,

Hey have you seen a gigantic hideous looking Tarantula spider named Mr. Cuddles anywhere? That's my 1p's pet if you see it please find a way to return it so that I don't get in trouble for losing that hideous thing!

* China finds the Tarantula in front of his face hissing*

From,

2p Saubure

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear 2P Saubure, (Wow! You're the other version of Saubure! Nihao, aru! Nice to meet you, aru! ^ ^)

... Saubure's pet tarantula, _aru_? I don't think I've ever seen it before... ^ ^; If you want, _aru_, I can get Ah Xiang to help you with it-

**_WODEMAYA!_** OAO

**AAAAAAAAAA WHAT IS THAT **

**VANYAAAA**

_**SHTO ETA-**_

**VANYAAA _JIUMINGAAAAA-_**

**VANYA-**

* * *

**_Panda_ Says:**

_Da jia hao_! =w= My _zhuren_ had a very nasty shock from Saubure-_xiaojie's_ pet spider and could not finish the letter. He is resting in the bedroom with _Yi Wan-zhuren._ (Although, I am not sure that they are actually resting. I can hear a lot of pounding, banging and screaming, like this, "_Ohhhh VAAAAANYAAA MORE, MORE, MORE- Ohhhhh_-" I do not know what they are doing. I think they are wrestling. =w=)

_Yi Wan-zhuren_ had to catch the tarantula and send it back to Saubure_-xiaojie_. It should have arrived at her mansion already.

As Panda, I should finish the letter for _zhuren. _=w=

Well-wishes from _zhuren_ and I, =w=

Panda

* * *

_**Daigou's note:**_'_Wo de ma ya_' is somewhat like the Chinese expression from 'Oh my goodness'. Directly translated, it would be, 'My mother'. xD

'_Vanya_' is the pet name for Russia. It is widely used in RoChu fics :D.

'_Shto eta_' means, 'What is that?' in Russian. '_Jiu ming ya'_ means 'Save me/Help me' in Chinese. ^ ^

'_Yiwan-zhuren_' would be, 'Master Ivan'. '_Yiwan_' is the Chinese pronunciation of, 'Ivan', which is Russia's human name. ^^

'_Zhuren_', then, would mean 'Master'. '_Xiaojie_' means 'Miss'.


	16. Philippines

**_Philippines Says:_**

中國! How are you? I can speak a little more fluently in Chinese now! I do have a question for you. Why are you scared of Russia, kuya? I mean, Russia is nice to me. *shrug* See you soon kuya!

Miss you!  
菲律賓

* * *

**_China Says:_**

Dear Philippines,

_Nihao aru_! It's great to see that your Chinese has improved, _aru_! ^ ^ I can help you with it, if you want, _aru_. :D

Aa, that question- What, _aru_? OAO N-no-no- O/O Aiyaaa! I used to be scared of Russia, aru, but that was last time, aru! I mean, after Mongolia released Russia (Russia was in his early teens then, but, Russia was way taller than me, aru!_)_, Russia started to follow me around, and I really didn't know what he wanted, _aru_! O/O He would keep grabbing me from behind, _aru,_ and saying things like, "Yao Yao, I've missed you~", or "Your hair is so nice to touch, Yao Yao."

At first, it was rather disturbing, _aru_...

But as the days went by, I started to grow fond of him, and started to find the gestures endearing, _aru_..!

_Aiyaaaa_ it confused me! How was I supposed to know what I felt for him, exactly? QAQ It confused me, _aru_! I was scared, that him doing all this would make me feel even more funny, _aru_...

When he grew into his late teens, he didn't stop, but then, he wouldn't do it as often as when he was younger, aru. He would come over to my house, almost everyday, _aru_.

By then, I had established the thought that we were just good friends, but Russia apparently, had started to like someone, and got all moody, _aru_...

One night, he came to me and confessed, and I realised that, hey, I actually really liked him, _aru_! / It was a shock to me, that I could actually feel this way for someone, especially Russia, _aru_...

^ ^ Russia is nice to everybody, _aru_!

...

... Well, unless he doesn't like them, then he'll be extra nice, _aru_...? ^ ^;;

_Aiyaa_... Russia's personality is rather complicated, _aru_...

Do write back soon, _aru_! ^ ^

Well wishes, _aru_,

China

PS: Panda says hi! ^ ^


	17. Italy 3

_**Italy Says:**_

Ciao!  
Yay! Then I will continue to send you letters since it makes you so happy!  
Oh, it's that so? Ve... That's really good because I wouldn't want you and Panda fighting! You are best buddies after all!  
Oh, okay! But I still don't get it!  
Russia... cares about America too then! They might look like they want to fight each other, but they actually look after each other, don't they? Yeah, that's sounds like the Russia you talk about! Oh, a question? Does he care about me too? Because I would love to befriend him! Ve...!  
Oh, Belarus also wants to grope Russia's chest? I-I didn't know that...  
Yay! *hugs* You are fluffy!  
Wow! Russia actually did that? What a good person! But why would you have been angry why him for that? Ve...  
Okay! *does exactly that* Hey Germany! In what other ways 'become one with him' can be interpreted? China said I got to ask you!  
Germany: W-Why me?! *is like a tomato*  
I don't know...  
Hey China! Why Germany?  
Germany: Don't ask him that! Here give me that!  
Guten Tag, Germany here... Hey China... Why did you bring that up?! Now Italy doesn't stop asking around... 'that'!  
Italy: Ve... But what does it mean?  
You know what... Just drop it, Italy... I am going to take a walk to cool myself a little...  
But! Oh, he left... I wonder why he was so red...  
*shrugs* Ve...! Moving on with the letter, oh, is that so? So even Switzerland cries, eh? He always seems so serious... w-with his guns and all... Eh?! Prussia does?!  
Yeah! We can talk about all kinds of pasta! After all we really are good making it!  
Oh, well... He has asked if I wanted to be one with him and... h-he does appear a lot more often in front of me... Now, that I think about it... he also was waiting for me at the world meeting and him and Germany fighted... I don't know, though... That counts like bullying?  
Hm, I didn't think about it like that! Ve...! But Spain is really nice! How can he possibly be annoying to him...? Oh, don't slap yourself that will hurt you!  
They do...? Maybe I will ask him when I see him... Ve... Why didn't he say that to me sooner? *is depressed*  
It sounds really fun! When Germany and I sleep together he also rolls over me! But I don't mind!  
Okay!  
Hasta la pasta!  
Italy  
P.S: I will tell him! And thanks for the pasta that you sent to me!

* * *

**_China Says:_**

_Nihao_ again, _aru_! ^ ^ It's great to receive another letter of yours, Italy!

Russia cares about America? Hmm, yes, I would say that he does, care about America, to an extent, _aru_. They just had really different ideals in the past, _aru_.

-whispers- Italy, I'm sure you remember the Cold War, don't you? D:

_Aiyaaa_, Italy, of course Russia cares about you! He thinks that you're one of the most nicest countries that he's ever met, _aru_! ^ ^ He often likes to call you, 'The funny pasta-loving Italian', _aru_. :) I'm sure that you two will be good friends, _aru_!

_Belarus_ wants to grope _Russia's_ chest, _aru_?

**NO MINE ARU-**

**I mean**, well, I don't know about that, but I'm pretty sure Belarus would want to, _aru_. -frowns- Hmmmmph...

-hugs back- _Aiyaaa_, fluffy? Is that good or bad, _aru_? Does it mean I'm fat? Does it mean that my clothes are soft, _aru_?

Oh..! Well, because, _aru_, the manager and the staff must have been harassed or bothered by him to open up really early, _aru_... The Three Character Classic frowns upon imposing on others, _aru_!

Speaking of which, I wonder how he harassed them to open up earlier than usual, _aru_... Hmm...

I have a feeling his beloved waterpipe had something to do with it, _aru_! D

Sorry, Germany! / _Aiyaaa_, I thought you would know more about it, since you have all those weird DVDs and books... They are not about cooking potatoes, no, _aru?_ ^ ^;;

Oh, Italy... Everyone will have a day, or a moment, at least, when they are so sad, _aru_, that they cry. Just to release a little bit of the emotions, aru. Ask Germany if Prussia has ever cried before. I hope I'm not bringing up anything sad, _aru_, but... do you remember the Holy Roman Empire? I'm pretty sure he must have cried too, _aru_...

Even Ah Xiang has cried before, _aru_. I know it may not seem like it, since he's almost as calm and reserved as Japan, but one time, when him, Ah Wan, Korea and him were playing ball (Japan was studying his calligraphy), I think Korea whacked him in the eye or something, _aru_, and he started crying. Just a little bit, though. He must have been really miffed, _aru_! ^ ^;;

Ooo, pasta and noodles! :D I remember, Marco Polo visited me many, many decades back and brought back some noodles to you, didn't he? Such a nice man, pity he had to pass on, _aru_...

... Russia wants to become one... with you, _aru_..?

I suppose he wants an alliance, if not-

_Russia! You!_

I'm sorry he bullied you! He can be such a nuisance when he does things like this... _Aiyaaa_...

Oh, about Spain... :) It might not have been something annoying that Spain did, aru. You do know how your _dage_ reacts to affection, don't you? He gets all cranky and shy? It might be frustration, or confusion because of his feelings, or something... ;) You do know what I mean, don't you, _aru_? Italians are the best lovers, Italy. Well, North Italians, anyways. ^ ^;; _Aiyaa_, Italy! You know your _dage_ isn't one to express his true feelings openly, _aru_!

Eheh... ^ ^;; It's not fun, at all, Italy. Oh..! But doesn't it hurt, _aru_? Pounds and pounds of muscles pinning you down, _aru! Aiyaa!_ QAQ

Write back soon, Italy!

Well wishes, _aru_,

China

PS: Panda says hi again!


	18. Portugal 2

**_Portugal Says:_**

Olá, China.  
Sou Eu Otraves, Portugal

No worries I'm not longer mad just slightly bitter, sim.  
I'm glad Macau is well, tell him I miss o meu pequeno lótus, sim? I might visit, i miss him. I guess you're not too bad yourself.  
I don't need your help, sim. I wasn't asking for it either, I'm not weak and can handle myself!  
Inglaterra is a really good friend of mine,sim, so i wouldn't bother him with my troubles. though i do visit him often for uma copo de cha.  
I heard you and Russia are together, how's that going for you. *sigh* It seems like everyone's in a relationship,sim.  
Any way since you liked my last gift, here's uma jarra de ovo doce, hpoe you enjoy,sim?  
Pastries and Dancing for all,  
Maria Henriqueta Lisboa-Carriedo (Portugal)

* * *

**_China Says:_**

Dear Portugal,

_Nihao aru_! That's good, _aru_! ^ ^ I'm glad we got that all worked, out, _aru_!

I will, _aru_! I promise _aru_. The last time I got the letter from you, I mentioned it to Macau, and you know, I think he misses you too :). He had this really wistful look on his face, and started fiddling with his glasses and turning his face away, _aru_... But don't you worry! He's really close to Ah Xiang now, _aru_, and they like to talk all the time, _aru_. He treats Ah Wan well, too, _aru_. You truly have brought him up well. :D

_Aiyaaa_, Portugal, I never said that you were weak, _aru_! I just thought I could maybe help you a bit, _aru_, and give you some advice, _aru_...

England makes good tea ^ ^ Back when he used to control me, _aru_, -frowns- we would often share our thoughts on tea, _aru_! Well, then India had to start making tea too, and our trades dropped, _aru_... )

(_Aiyaa,_ Vanya, keep your waterpipe! I told you already, that was in the past, _aru_! England doesn't control me now!)

o/o Yes, Russia and I are together... _Aiyaa_, things like these do spread like wildfire, _aru_... I prefer to keep it private and quiet, but _aiyaa_, Russia likes to have public displays of affection, _aru_. But, it's going great, _aru_ :). I don't think I've ever felt so happy, _aru_.

Yes, he rolls over me when we sleep in the same bed, wants to take baths together, won't stop bullying the Baltic Trio, won't stop hugging or kissing me in public, gets jealous whenever I spend more time with Ah Wan, Ah Xiang, Japan and Korea, Macau, or India, Vietnam, or Thailand, _aru_... But he loves me, takes good care fo me, and has been with me ever since he was little, _aru_. I love him dearly too, aru :).

_Aiyaa_, Portugal... You will meet your special country one day! Don't you worry _aru_! Unless, of course, you do have someone that you like? :) Is it Macau, _aru_? I mean, you two are very close, he is a handsome man and very smart and very well-brought up... I think he might like you too, _aru_. If you need help for this one, I'd be very inclined to, _aru_! ;D

Write back soon, _aru_!

Well wishes, _aru_,

China

PS: _xiexie_ for the ovo doce _aru_! _Aiyaa_, you're really too kind, _aru_... Panda and I will grow fat at this rate! I should give you some _wulong_ tea in return. I hope you enjoy it, _aru_!


	19. Illinois and British Columbia

**_Illinois_****_ and British Columbia Say:_**

Hey, China!

I am Illinois, and I have my cousin, Victoria, British Columbia with me. I see you have been talking to my sister, Wisconsin. And my dad. Well, as I seem to be saying on all these, let me apologize for my dad. But, two things. One, he most likely won't stop calling Russia a commie. Trust me, he won't stop calling uncle Canada Canadia, so he probably won't stop calling Russia commie. Also, he probably won't pay you back, unless he pays you back the way he was talking about.  
Sincerely,  
Illinois and Victoria

* * *

**_China Says:_**

**__**_Nihao aru_, Illinois and BC! ^ ^ (May I call you that? British Columbia is quite a mouthful, _aru_... ^ ^;;)

Oh..! _Aiyaa_, Illinois, you're really kind, _aru_! You don't have to do that! -blushes- Your father brought you up well, aru...

_Aiyaaa_, why won't he stop calling Russia a commie? D: If anyone's a commie, it's me, _aru_! Not Russia, _aru_! It's so unfair to Russia, _aru_. You know, it is like how some people have quit smoking, but people still call them smokers _aru_. :/

Uncle... Canada?

Canada...

...Canada...

Oh! You mean the one with the polar bear and aviator goggles, _aru_? He's nice, _aru_! _Aiyaaa_, how could I have forgotten him, _aru_... ^ ^;;

Canadia? That doesn't sound like a country, more like a fantasy game that Japan likes to play on his computer, along with that Matsune Hiku girl, you know, the one with the long green hair, _aru_!

_Aiyaaa_... He's owed me the debt for so long, aru. I guess I can get my money back from the McDonalds situated all over my provinces, aru... D:

Well, _xiexie_ for the advice, _aru_. I really appreciate it ^ ^

Do write back soon, _aru_. You are really nice to write to!

_Zaijian_!

Well wishes, _aru_,

China

PS: Panda says hi, _aru_!


	20. Ran Mao 2

**Ran-Mao Says:**

Nǐ huídá shuō: Yé!Méiyǒu, wǒ méi jiāngshī de yìsi shì qīfù nǐ, duìbùqǐ T T wǒ bùshì nàgè yìsi! *Chōuqì*Nǐ hǎo xiānshēng xióngmāo Hǎo kěchǐ de shì tāmen!Nǐ zhàogù tāmen, nǐ yīnggāi dédào de zūnzhòng hé ài! Wǒ réngrán xīwàng tāmen dédào gèng hǎo de〜 De wèntí!Hǎo ba, xióngmāo,hello kitty de?Nǐ yǒu duō ài èluósī! :3Nǎxiē guójiā shì nǐ notvso jiējìn?Nǐ ràng wǒ biānzhī nǐ de tóufǎ ma? :D  
Zàijiàn zhōngguó!

**Translation by the _daigou_: **Your reply said: No! I didn't mean to say anything to make you think I was bullying you, sorr meant nothing of that sort! *sobs* Hello Mr Panda

They should feel ashamed! You took care of them, you should deserve respect and love! Thus I hope that they will get better~ Alright, how about pandas, Hello Kitty? How much do you love Russia! :3 How close are you to those countries? Will you let me braid your hair? :D

Bye bye China!

* * *

**China Says:**

亲爱的蓝猫，

啊 终于回信给我了阿鲁。

那好啦 ^^ 看你道歉的摅诚的样子 我就原谅你吧阿鲁！

熊猫朋友又打个招呼阿鲁！

哎呀 那也怎么办阿鲁？小孩子永远会是小孩子… 但 还谢谢你 担心我 ：）

啊 阿弯和阿香已经好起来了 谢谢你的关心！他们俩也曾经看过了你写给我的信 也想谢谢你对他们的关心。 你父母们给你教养的好阿鲁！ ^_^

熊猫与HELLOKITTY我太喜欢了阿鲁～～ ：D

我有多爱俄罗斯呀？ 哎呀， 这件事 连你也知道。跟你讲吧－－－

其实，我很疼爱俄罗斯，只是不想给别人知道。

但不管他多么小气，不管他多么喜欢欺负其他的国家，不管我们睡同样床时压遍了我，我还是会继续爱下去阿鲁！俄罗斯从小一直跟我一起 长大了还想跟我一起， 也想要照顾我阿鲁－－－那种人是很难找的。

我跟意大利亚的关系挺好 ^_^ 曾经也写了信给他呢阿鲁！美国现在好像在生我的气呢阿鲁！可能是因为我一直吵他还我钱…

啊…这个呢 俄罗斯不喜欢我头发给别人编织 ^ ^；；真对不起阿鲁。 但你要的话就给你编阿弯的头发吧！她头发也比我自己长的很多！

好啦，夜已深了，我该睡觉了。希望早日收到你的信！

祝好阿鲁

中国

**Translation by the _daigou_:**

Dear Ran-Mao

Ah, you've finally written back _aru_.

Alright ^ ^ Since you're so sincere, I'll forgive you.

Panda says hello too, _aru_!

_Aiyaa_, even so, what can I do about it, _aru_? Children will always be children... but thank you for your concern, _aru_ :).

Ah Wan and Ah Xiang have gotten better, thank you for your concern, _aru_! Both of them have also seen your letter to me, and wish to thank you for your concern, _aru_! :) Your parents have brought you up well. ^ ^

I like pandas and Hello Kitty very much, _aru_~ :D

How much do I love Russia, _aru_? _Aiyaa_, since even you know about it, I'll just tell you too-

Actually, I really love Russia a lot, just that I'd like to keep it quiet, _aru_.

But no matter how childish he can be, no matter how much he likes to bully the other countries, no matter how he squashes me when sleeping together, I will still continue to love him, _aru_! Russia has been with me since he was a child, _aru_, and even up to today he still wants to stay with me to protect me, _aru_- it is so hard to find a person like that, you know, _aru_.  
I get along with Italy fairly well ^ _ ^. We write to each other often, _aru_! America seems to be annoyed with me, it _aru_! I guess it's because of how I'm harassing him to pay back his debt to me, _aru_.

Ah. Russia doesn't like it when others braid my hair. ^ ^;; But if you like, you can braid Ah Wan's. Her hair is much longer than mine, anyways.

Well, it is late into the night. I should get to sleep. I hope to receive your letter soon!

Well wishes, _aru_,

China


	21. Hungary

**Hungary Says:**

Dear China-chan,

Ni hao! It's your favorite Sister from another mister, Hungary! ;) it's been a while since I saw my adorable China-chan

Anyway... When did you get together with Ivan? Why didn't you tell me?! I thought we had something special! *sobs into sleeve*

I kid, I kid. I could never be upset with you, my dearest Yao! :). But really. Russia was the last person I was expecting! (his seme factor... Seemed too much for you) I was expecting Kiku or Im Yong Soo, both of which are adorable... Heh.

Well oh well. Now RoChu is my OTP, sweetie! Youre the most adorable thing ever! I will fight off your fangirls for you... If you promise me videos of you and Ivan-San... In... Intimate acts...

Hehe. I can already picture your adorable blush! I love being a fujoshi

Sincerely,  
Hungary-nee

* * *

**China Says:**

****Dear Hungary,

_Nihao aru_! It's great to receive a letter from you! How are you, _aru_? I miss you too, _aru_!

Oh, about that, _aru_... ^ ^;; Eheh, I guess it slipped my mind, _aru_... Sorry!

Hmmph! _Aiyaa_, Hungary, how would you know if I was the seme or not, _aru_? Anyways, it's not as if I can't take it rough, you know, _aru_... /

_Aiyaaa_, they were much cuter when they were younger, _aru_. Sometimes, I wish that they would stay that way, _aru_...

_Wodemaya_, Yong Soo? No way in Hangzhou! That boy is as horny and frivolous as a rabbit, _aru_! Besides, I see him as more of a sibling, you know...

However, Kiku...

I don't know, Hungary. I used to think that maybe we could... we could, you know... have a chance at it, _aru_. I won't lie when I say that I loved him, a tiny little eensy weensy bit, before, _aru_.

But _aiyaaa_, I guess we weren't meant to be, _aru_. Vanya is the only one for me, now, aru.

Hey, that's kind of you, _aru_- What?

Videos?

INTIMATE ACTS-

We don't-

No-

NO-

O/O

_Aiyaa_, we are not intimate, _aru_!-

I AM AN OLD MAN I DO NOT HAVE THE HANKY PANKY ARU

FOUR THOUSAND YEARS OLD

_ARU_

/

Wellwishesarubyebye!

China

* * *

**Russia Says:**

_Zdravstuitye, Syestra_ Hungary! ^ J ^ You wanted a video of Yao and I, _da_? I will get it done! Expect it the mail by tomorrow! I want to show the world how much Yao and I love each other!

_Dasveedanye_! ^ J ^

* * *

**Panda Says:**

I wanted to say hello to Hungary-_xiaojie_ =w=, but _zhuren_ just hastily excused himself after writing the letter, face bright red and rushed into the bedroom, and slammed the door.

_Yi Wan-zhuren_ wrote another letter afterwards and forced entry into the bedroom, before locking the door again.

I think _zhuren_ should be resting with _Yi Wan-zhuren_ again, but I think that both my _zhurens_ are wrestling again, if possible, even more violently than before. I can hear _zhuren_ panting, and screaming, "MORE VANYA MORE Ohhhhh- More- Hhgh, aa, aa, aa- Aaa-!" There are lots of crashing and pounding.

I do not think I should go inside.

* * *

**_Daigou's_ note: **Enjoy the fanservice, RoChu fans! xD


	22. Kiku 3

**Japan Says:**

Yao,

Ah, please do not worry about it.

Oh... I am sorry. I was very busy these past feew months, and never had an opportunity to visit. I am not mad over anything.

Erm, arigatou.

Ah, yes. I am planning a flight as I write this letter. I plan to be in your country in this next week or so.

Sincerely,

Kiku

China Says:

Kiku,

That's a relief to hear, _aru_! I was so worried that you were, _aru_...

You and Ivan are the only ones I don't want to get mad at me, _aru_...

But well! Enough of this angst, _aru_! I hope you arrive soon! Ah Wan, Ah Xiang and Yong Soo have started complaining that they haven't seen you since Chinese New Year! First Ivan, then them, _aru_! Isn't it funny?

See you soon! I await your letters, _aru_!

Well wishes, _aru_,

Yao

PS: Panda says hi!


	23. Aries and Sagittarius

**Aries and Sagittarius Say:**

China,

Hi! My name is Akane Minami, or the personification of the first zodiac, Aries!  
And I'm Amaya Shigeta, or personification the ninth zodiac, Sagittarius...

AS (Aries): And anyway, we wanted to talk to you...since the whole 'blowing up part of your house' thing...he he...sorry...  
SS (Sagittarius): It was still awesome, though. Involving a motorcycle was a very good idea.

AS: Even if it was Taurus's bike?  
SS: *nods*

AS: Anyway...could you help us on something? I might need some healing herbs because apparently, a ice-cream loving idiot managed to get in our leader's bad side...AGAIN.  
SS: She knew that Boss was in a bad mood...then why did she annoy her again?  
AS: It's Capricorn, Sagittarius. It is to be expected.

AS: I think we should say bye now...

From the zodiacs of the ram and archer,

Aries and Sagittarius

P.S: This is Aries here...and you should check in your freezer in case a purple haired and eyed girl wearing glasses steals your ice-cream...if you even have any.

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Aries and Sagittarius,

_Aiyaa_! So it's you two stars _aru_, that blew up the Southern chambers of my house,_ aru!_

QAQ My people and I have depended on for you for four thousand years, _aru_, and t-this what happens to me, _aru_? The Southern chambers was my master bedroom, _aru_! Now I can't sleep, or go to the toilet to poo-poo _aru_... I had to sleep in the guest room reserved specially for Russia! With Russia, _aru_!

And now... and now... -sobs- My hips aren't working properly, _aru_!

Aries-_dage_, you're the more sensible of you two, _aru_! Why didn't you stop Sagittarius? QAQ

I-I shall tell Taurus-_dage_, about the bike, _aru_! Hmmph!

...

-grumbles- _Aiyaa_, healing herbs, _aru_? So you need help with Capricorn's injuries, huh? You'll have to tell me what injuries she has suffered, _aru_, if not I won't be able to prescribe the herbs, _aru_, and how to use tem for healing, _aru_! -grumbles- What if I gave you _shanjinche_ herbs for healing her bruises, but you let her eat it, _aru_? She'll die, _aru_! Its a toxic plant, _aru..._

-sobs- I'm so tired, I don't know what to do about my Southern chambers, _aru_... Every night, the freezing wind blows into my house,_ aru_... So cold... _Aru_... -shivers-

-_What_, _aru_? Ice cream? I don't have any of that _fatty Western food_ in my house! Go to America's for that!

-looks around warily- I'd better go lock down my windows, tight, _aru_... In case she decides to come here, anyways...

I'll pass you the bill for the repairs, _aru_!

Please write back soon about the injuries, _aru_! I don't want to be responsible for the death of a star, _aru_!

-grumbles- Well wishes, _aru_,

China

* * *

**Russia Says:**

_Zdravstuitye_! ^ J^ Russia here!

I am not very happy that you have destroyed Yao Yao's bedroom! Poor Yao Yao has been very worried about the cold and Korea sneaking to grope his chest at night...

-_KOLKOLKOLKOL_-

However! I do not exactly mind, because it means that Yao Yao gets to sleep with me!

Keep up the good job, _da_? ^ J^

But don't forget to pay the bill, or else I will have to pay you a personal visit with my trusty Waterpipe!

_Spaseeba, ee dasveedanye!_

Russia


	24. Saubure 3

**Saubure Says:**

Bonjour China,

You... think I'm cute...? * blushes* Merci... Italy and Romano are really good friends of mine plus they can get through my carnivorous forest without becoming plant food. Yeah Romano can be pretty grumpy and me too. Although Romano and I actually get along real well.

Yes I do talk to them in Italian. Recently did you find an orange and black striped key at the last world conference by any chance? It's an interdimentional key to a place called Halloween Town with a bunch of creepy looking monsters and ghosts and skeleton residents. Can you please return it to me? Just try not to open up any doors with it since the portal to that world will open and they can come out and cause chaos when it is not Halloween yet. ( the key can fit into any keyhole) * China finds the key in his pocket* I'll... try not to bully Prussia too much but if he ever calls me an evil witch again... I will make sure that he will not be able to speak again... * eyes glow red for a second then returned to their normal blue color*

Oh mon dieu... sorry about that I sometimes scare myself hearing the scary words I say... * laughs nervously*

From Saubure,

P.S. Tell Panda I said Bonjour!

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Saubure,

_Nihao_ again! _Aiyaa_, sure you're cute, _aru_! ^ ^ You're like a little doll, _aru_!

Oh... You have a carnivorous forest, _aru_? That's... interesting, _aru_! ^ ^ Maybe you'll send me a picture, _aru_? I'm sure Russia would be very interested in it, _aru_!

_Aiyaaa_, I guess, birds of a feather do flock together, _duibudui_? You two understand each other well, _aru_.

Oh! Being able to speak to other countries in their own language is such a wonderful thing, isn't it, _aru_? It makes you feel so much more bonded, and together, _aru_..! Like a private lingo that only both of you know, aru...

... Hmm? A Halloween key that opens... portals to other dimensions, _aru_? _Aiyaaa_, you lost it, _aru_? Really, _aru_ ^ ^;;, I don't think I'll actually find it, but I'll go looking for it if you want, _aru_-

...

_**Wodemaya**, aru_. OAO

I-I guess I'll just send the key back to you, _aru_, along with this letter, _aru_...

_Aiyaaa_, Saubure, Prussia just wants to make friends, _aru_! ^ ^ Sometimes, you know he might feel excited that you're different, and he finds it cool or amazing, _aru_, but just doesn't know how to express it, _aru_! Try inviting him for tea, sometimes, then, _aru_!

_Aiyaa_, I' not sure if Germany will be very happy about having his _dage_ not speaking ever again... Hungary-_jiejie_ too ^ ^;;.

Do write back soon, _aru_! I await your letter, _aru_!

Well wishes, _aru_,

China

PS: Panda smiled when he heard that!


	25. Mr Cuddles

**Mr Cuddles Says:**

Bonjour China,

...Why did you scream at me...? I wasn't going to harm you... mistress Saubure told me not to attack any other countries ever since I tried to attack Fem! Prussia and put Spain in the hospital for spider poisoning. I just wanted to say hi to you. * sees a fly and eats it sloppily* Oh dear sorry you had to see that... you know... if I wasn't under strict orders I would love to bite your arm and poison you. It's quite interesting to see how nations deal with poisonous spider bites... very interesting indeed... * laughs creepily*

Sincerely,

Mr. Cuddles

P.S. I'll be watching your every move...

* * *

**China Says:**

****Oh..! M-Mr Cuddles, _aru_, was it? ^ ^;;

..._Ni...nihao aru!_

...

... **_Aiyaaa_**! You put _Spain_ in the hospital, _aru_!? D Now why would you do that, _aru_? -grumbles- Spain is so nice, _aru_! Every time he sees me and Russia, he goes, "_Hola amigos_!" and starts chatting with us about tomatoes and invites us over to have lunch! Even Russia likes him, _aru_! Spain is the living, walking example of the Three Character Classic, _aru_!

-clutches arm- You will not poison me, _aru_! Never, _aru_!

-grumbles- Well wishes, _aru_,

China

* * *

**Russia Says:**

_Zdravstuitye_, Cuddles!

No touching my Yao Yao! ^ J^

-_KOLKOLKOLKOL_-

_Spaseeba, ee dasveedanye_! ^ J^

Russia


	26. Kiku 4

**Japan Says:**

Yao,

There really is no reason I would ever be mad at you. Well, anyone really.

... I suppose it is. Now I am feeling a bit guilty. I have a feeling Ah Wan will be ratting me out quite a bit when I arrive.

Sincerely,

Kiku

P. S. Ah, Konnichiwa, Panda-san.

* * *

**China Says:**

Kiku! That's great news, _aru_! :)

Haha, I'll tell her not to get so worked up over it, _aru_! ^ ^ She misses you, after all! Yesterday, _aru_, I had a QQ video chat conference with her, and when I mentioned that you were coming over next week, she started slamming her table, (the webcam monitor started shaking, _aru_, it was so scary xD) face flushing red and started jabbering in rapid-fire _Fujian hua, aru_! ^ ^;;

_Aiyaaa_, instead of waiting for next week to catch up on things, _aru_, why don't we start in the letters, _aru_? So how are things between you and Greece, _aru_? :) I heard a rumour that you two were going out, _aru_... Is that true, _aru_? Ah Xiang, Ah Wan and Yong Soo want to know too, _aru_! Speaking of which, you might want to give her a call too, _aru_! :D

Write back soon, _aru_! I await your letter eagerly, _aru_!

Well wishes, _aru_!

Yao

PS: Panda says he misses your onigiri! xD


	27. Wisconsin 4

**Wisconsin Says:**

Dear Mr. China

Well that's to bad I think that more people should say things like that to someone as nice as you.

Yes I can see how it would be hard to keep as Japan does, yes I think it's the tea. I usually drink tea after a hard day and it seems to help.

Yea it's a mad house over here everyone is either yelling and brawling or causing some kind of chaos. I can't even imagine how dad feels. That sounds just like here only with fourty-nine of them. I try to calm things down but it usually doesn't work.

Perhaps placating them by giving them more freedom in certain things. That sounds like me during McCarthyism I know he lived in my state but I had nothing to do with it.

Perhaps I could be like you guys some day and I also reminisce abut things it's not just fot the old.

Well have fun and thanks for the good luck, would you mind if I came over and hide at your place sometime?

Wisconsin

* * *

**China Says:**

****Dear Wisconsin,

Aiyaaa, you make me blush, aru! ^/^ Save your compliments for the girls, an old man like me doesn't need it, aru!

Tea has many properties, aru! Remember how England and I used to trade with my tea, aru? Well, India made some tea around that period too, but it was more popular than mine, because it could be mixed with milk for consumption. Chinese tea is somewhat acidic, and helps with a diet, aru! But not, if you're an insomniac, aru! ^ ^;; That thing is stronger than caffeine, aru!

Aiyaaa, aru! Forty-nine of Ah Wan, Ah Xiang, Yong Soo and Kiku, aru? OAO (Actually Kiku doesn't make much noise, aru ^ ^ but he was quite wilful back in the old days, aru) Wodemaya! I- I- don't want to think about it, aru! -shakes head-

Aiyaaa, freedom, aru? I'd rather they learn to be a little bit more respectful, and matured, aru, before they even try, aru!

-grumbles- I may be a bothersome nag, aru, but that is because I care about them, aru... I wish that they'd understand aru.

Sure, you may come over anytime you like, aru! ^ ^ Well, maybe not when Russia's around, aru... He can be a little jealous.

Well wishes, aru,

China


	28. AndI'mJavert

**AndI'mJavert Says:**

你好中国！：

我喜欢你的饭，文化，语，和电影。我觉得中国很有意思。我的中文老师说我和我的同学你很帅。我想去中国可是我的妈妈说了＂太贵了！＂所以我不可以去中国。我不高兴。你的米饭和饺子很好吃。再见中国。

**Translation by the _daigou_: **Hello China! :

I like/enjoy your food, your culture, language and your movies. I think China is very interesting! My Chinese teacher told me and my classmates that you are very good-looking/scenic. I really want to go to China, but my mother says that it is too expensive! So I can't go to China. I' m not happy.

Your rice and dumplings are delicious. Bye bye China.

* * *

**China Says:**

亲爱的JAVERT，

你好阿鲁！一知道你喜欢我的饭，文化，语文和电影，也觉得我自己很有意思， 我就感到很开心阿鲁！ 哎呀 连我自己的脸也发热呢… ^ ^ 真谢谢你阿鲁！

啊哈哈 那是当然的吗阿鲁！我的国人是很爱国的，尤其是老一代的阿鲁。：D

你的母亲也是为了省钱所以不飞去中国。那也真么办阿鲁？不然的话 你也可以省自己的钱 自己搭飞机去阿鲁！

记得弟子规的这一段－－－

" 亲有过 谏使更  
怡吾色 柔吾声  
谏不入 悦复谏  
号泣随 挞无怨 "

那你的母亲当然也没犯任何错误阿鲁 我只想用弟子规这一段来解释说 要你母亲听你的话 话要讲的稍微温柔一点阿鲁 对吗阿鲁？：）

哎呀阿鲁 笑笑一下 总有一天能飞到我这里的阿鲁！：D

哦 你喜欢吃我米饭和饺子阿鲁？ ：）阿弯和勇洙小时候也很喜欢吃我饺子 常常会吵我弄饺子吃阿鲁 ：D

好了阿鲁 写到这里阿鲁

希望能早日收到你的信阿鲁

祝好阿鲁，

中国

PS：熊猫朋友打个招呼！

**Translation by the daigou: **Dear Javert,

Nihao aru! The moment I heard that that you liked my food, language, culture and movies, and even thought that I was interesting, I felt really happy, aru! Aiyaaa, my face is all hot now... ^ ^ Xiexie aru!

Ahaha, but of course, aru! My people are very patriotic, especially the older generation, aru! :D

Your mother didn't let you visit China because its expensive, see. What can anyone do about that, aru? How about you save up some money yourself, to visit China, aru?

Remember what the 'Standards for Being a Good Student/Child' stated-

" When your parents have done wrong, urge them to change

Urge them, with a kind expression and gentle voice

If our parents do not accept our urging, try again when they are in a better mood

If our parents punish us, do not complain or hold a grudge against them. "

Not that your mother did anything wrong, aru! I'm just using this as an analogy to explain that, maybe if you want your mother to listen, maybe you should be a little more gentle when urging her, aru. Am I not right, aru? :)

Aiyaaa aru, come on, cheer up, one day, you'll be able to visit the place where I am at now! :D

Oh, so you like to eat my rice and dumplings too, aru? :) When Ah Wan and Yong Soo were younger, they would often bother me to make dumplings for them to eat, aru! :D

Alright, aru. I'm done here, aru.

I hope to receive your letter soon, aru.

Well wishes, aru,

China

PS: Panda says hi!


	29. Illinois and British Columbia 2

**Illinois and British Columbia Say:**

Dear China,

BC: Of course it's okay if you call me that. It's better than what someone who will NOT be named calls me.  
Thanks, but I am not always like that... Especially during football season.  
Eh, probably because of the Cold War. Dad doesn't forgive people easily.  
BC: Don't worry, your not alone. Even one of the people who raised him doesn't remember him.  
I know Miku Hatsune! Since dad and Japan are good friends, we get a lot of his video games. And Canadia does sound like a video game name.  
Your Welcome!  
Good to talk to you two!

Sincerely,  
Illinois and British Columbia.

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Illinois and BC,

Nihao again!

Great, BC sounds like a cute nickname too, aru! ^ ^

Oh, football season, aru! It's a very aggressive season, aru! I remember at the last FIFA World Cup, last year, Kiku and Yong Soo were actually rounded against each other, aru! Well, Kiku ended up as the winner, aru, and then Yong Soo stayed holed up in the guest room, specially reserved for him in my house, aru, eating nothing but my dumplings and watching KDramas, aru. ^ ^;;

Aiyaaa, wodemaya, aru... -sighs- It's been over a decade or so, aru! I wish it never happened, aru... I don't want a grudge against Russia, aru...

Aiyaaa, BC, you mean France, aru? The one who raised... aiyaa... aiyaaa, Canada!

Oh, that's lucky of you, aru! For America and his children, it's video games, aru... But for me, Kiku has the Hello Kitty dolls, directly imported from Sanrio headquarters, aru! Wodemaya, aru, so cute~~ w

Hmmm, you've got me thinking, aru! Maybe I should get Kiku or Estonia to customise a game called Canadia on... aiyaaaa, aru...

On...

...

-Canada, aru!

Do write back soon, aru!

Well wishes, aru,

China

PS: Panda says hi!

PPSS: BC, what do you think of your Uncle Scotland, aru?


	30. Kiku 5

**Japan Says:**

Yao,

Ah... I hope she was alright after that?

E-eh? Greece-san and I are not in a relationship... Where did you find that information? And I will surely do that. Erm, how is it in your household lately?

Sincerely,

Kiku

P. S. I will make sure to bring some in my visit then.

* * *

**China Says:**

_Aiyaaa_, she's alright, _aru_, just a little flustered, and excited, _aru_! ^ ^

...

_Uh_...

_Aiyaaa_, it's not true, _aru_? -rips ups GiriPan poster-

Hungary-_dajie_ said that you two looked like you were in love, so I just assumed, _aru_...

_Aiyaaa_, I'm really sorry, Kiku! _Duibuqi, aru!_ -blushes- After all, don't you and Hungary-_dajie_ work on... y-yaoi manga _together_, _aru_?

Hmm? My household, _aru_?

-grumbles- _Aiyaaa_...

I don't know if you've heard from anyone else, but the Southern chambers of my house got blown up recently, so it's really cold every night, when ever the wind blows, _aru_...

As you know, Kiku, the Southern chambers consist of my master bedroom, so I can't sleep in there anymore, _aru_, so...

I have to... s_leep with Russia_ in the guest bedroom, _aru_...

And now my _hips_ can't work _properly_, _aru_! I'm so tired, _aru_! QAQ

Other than that, not much, really, _aru_.

Do write back soon, Kiku! I look forward to your letters, _aru_!

Well wishes, _aru_,

China

PS: Don't put too much salt into them! He's on a diet, aru!


	31. Random-san

**Random-san Says:**

China,

Hi, my name's Random-san! Actually, I'm only writing to say hi (Hi!) and to inform you of something. Has it ever occurred to you that there could be a person (*cough Russia cough*) inside of Mr. Panda, who uses that disguise to listen to your every complaint and then use them against you at a later date?  
Spaghetti tacos for everyone,  
Random-san

China Says:

Dear Random-san,

Nihao aru!

...

What, aru?

Russia in, in, a p-panda suit, aru?

You mean to say- PANDA ISN'T REAL ARU?

BUYAOOOOO ARU-

-Hmmm, aru. Actually, now that you've mentioned it, Random-san, it is quite true, aru. Panda has always been at my side since I was young, aru.

However, there are instances, aru, when I happen to leave the room, with Panda still sleeping there (You know how Pandas are, aru. Sleepy, aru!) and when I walk into the next, I see another Panda there, aru! A little shorter, and more stiff-looking Panda, aru.

But, aiyaaa, you know how much I love Panda, so, I didn't think much of it, aru. I did talk to the Other Panda quite a number of times, and once when I was complaining about Russia to the Other Panda, it started making a weird sniffling noise, aru!

I think it was crying, aru! OAO

Pandas don't normally cry, aru!

:) Aiyaaa, but even so...

I'm glad Russia decided to dress up in a panda suit for me, aru, just to listen to me complain so that he can understand me better, aru... Hmm. I haven't seen the Other Panda since last year, aru.

But again, Russia did trick me, aru... Am I supposed to be angry at him, aru? OAO

-AIYAA! It's a paradox, aru!

Thank you for your help, aru,

China

PS: The real Panda says hi!

* * *

**Russia Says:**

_Zdravstuitye_, Random-san! ^ J^

I am not happy that you have told Yao Yao my secret! I shall exact your punishment on you! After all, it is only right, _da_?

-_KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL_-

Meet my good friend, Waterpipe! ^ J^

_**Dasveedanye**_~! ^ J^


	32. Portugal 3

**Portugal Says:**

Olá, China.

Sou Eu Otraves, Portugal

Sim, sim Ii'll don't want to fight or be mad anymore, I've had enough of that in the past and I'm tired of it. I'm sure you are too, sim?

Bom, don't forget! M-Macau misses me, really? Well tell him I miss him too. . .a lot. É bom saber that he's getting along well with the other Asian countries. I remember some of them I hope they are doing ok, sim. mas é claro I did, he has been taught only by the best around.

*sigh * I know you're just trying to help , desculpe It's just the nerves talking. I have been trying to calm down, during the past several days but with all these problems i have. it's not working.

He does, sometimes I drop by to say hello and drink some tea with him. He likes solitude, I respect that , and we have a lot in common, I guess that's why he's my longest amigo, sim. Not that I have allot to begin with...

Sim, news in the world spreads really quickly. I heard it from meu irmão stupido, who heard it from França, who heard it from god knows who. Anyway it must be nice to have a loved one that cares, sim? He may be a bit affectionate but it shows that ele te ama,sim? That good china, you and Rússia seem to be very happy together I am very happy for you both.

Hope fully I will, I mean there are a lot out there and I might fi- (reads the rest of the paragraph ) M-Macau, well I mean eu não sei, I-I maybe , or no or oh e-eu não sei.  
(cale-se Espanha! I am not blushing, caramba!)  
W-Well Macau is handsome, and smart, sim. But I'm a bit too old for him don't you think? H-he might like me? we-Well...  
(I said cale-se Espanha! My face does not look like a tomato right now!)

Pastries and Dancing for all,  
Maria Henriqueta Lisboa-Carriedo (Portugal)

P.S Obrigado pela wulong tea, it tasted great. In return I'm sending over some chorizo, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**China Says:**

Dear Portugal,

_Nihao_ again! ^ ^ I enjoy receiving your letters, as always, _aru_!

_Aiyaaa_, of course I'm tired, _aru_! Four thousand years of life (and counting, _aru_!) can wear a country down, _aru_...

:) I'll tell him again, _aru_! Sweet words like these are meant to be repeated, over and over, again, _aru_! :D

_Aiyaaa_, are you sure you're alright, _aru_? How about instead of writing letters, you come over for a good cup of tea, _aru_? Maybe a good game of _weiqi_ would take your mind off things, _aru_!

Oh yes, England _aru_... I think it must have been the years of being neighbours with France, _aru_! _Shhh, aru_! w

_**Wodemaya**, aru_... Who in the Hangzhou told France, _aru_? OAO

I've been staying away from that man ever since he tried to get me become one with him, _aru_ (Well then Russia went next, _aru_).

Yes, _aru_, it feels... really blissful, _aru_... :)

Like nothing can ever bring you down, _aru_, not even if your economy is dipping, even if a _certain_ country just refuses to pay the debt that they owe you back, _aru_... -grumbles-

_Xiexie_ for your well wishes, _aru_, Portugal. I really appreciate it, _aru_!

Aha, aru! I guessed that it could have been Macau, _aru_... I guessed right, _aru_! :)

You are a good woman, _aru_, Portugal! You're virtuous, and hey, you are a very good cook, _aru_! The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, _aru_!

_Aiyaaa_, Portugal, _aru_, there is no such thing as being too old, _aru_! Look at me, _aru_. I'm four thousand years old, an old man, and even so, I still have Russia (who was a little kid when I was a young man OAO, _aru_) by my side now, aru. :) Don't give up hope, _aru_!

Oh! Is Spain there, _aru_? Say '_Nihao_' to him for me, _aru_!

Well wishes, _aru_,

China

PS: _Bukeqi, aru_! Good food must be shared, _aru_! ^ ^ _Aiyaaa, xiexie_ for the chorizo, _aru_! I can't thank you enough for your generosity, _aru_!

* * *

**Russia Says:**

_Zdravstuitye, Syestra_ Portugal! ^ J^

_Spaseeba_ for the well wishes! I am sure that Yao Yao and I will be **very** happy together!~

Do continue to be happy for us, _da_? ^ J^

_Spaseeba_ again, and _dasveedanye_! ^ J^

Russia

* * *

**Macau Says:**

Olá, Portugal! It's me, Macau!

Como você está?


End file.
